Imprinted
by Anastasia.Fell
Summary: Ceira is the oldest in her family, and the only female. She is know as a Royal back at home because she was born in the Royal Family of the Wolves back in B.C. She Moves to La Push because her family doesn't want to be the head of the pack anymore; its to


Hello! this is my first post for any book and i hope you like it. IT is short but because I felt sick the night i wrote it there will be more of if...Duh! any way hope ou like it .

Ceira is the oldest in her family, and the only female. She is know as a Royal back at home because she was born in the Royal Family of the Wolves back in B.C. She Moves to La Push because her family doesn't want to be the head of the pack anymore; its too much for them, so they moved to Ceira's Mother's home town. What happens when Jack comes back to meet her? They finally found Their imprint! Jake/OCC

* * *

The First day at a new school; how ever kid loved that. I just can't wait for people to question my day; has it been good? Do you like it here? These questions drove me nuts, so hopefully not many people care for talking to the 'new kid'. I lay in my bed thinking of all my friends I just left behind. I'm graduating this year and I have to move homes. It's just what I've always wanted; Not.

I let out a sigh and get out of bed. About thirty minutes later I was down stairs fully dressed and eating breakfast. Luckily, I lived alone. My parents finally allowed it. Only because they are in the same building and there isn't enough room in their apartment for three teenage kids; I'm the oldest so I get to live here. Thank god. My day might be Hell that is frozen over then defrosted but hey I look forward to getting home and not being bugged. I ran out of my apartment and down to the parking lot. I jump into my old Chevy blue truck; I loved this truck, I got it for my sixteenth birthday. My parents were really rich but didn't like to show it. I love cars; I've learned how to fix them and how to paint them. That's what I want to be when I grow up. I want to be able to paint costume designs on cars for a living. While I fantasize about my dreams, I pull into the parking lot of the La push secondary school. This is town was where I grew up until I was six. I loved the rain and the ocean but I was more a city girl now. I remember hanging out with my best friend; Claire. She was the best of friends with me and Leah; I hated Leah, she was always mean to me. That was because the boy she had a crush on when she was little, like me more.  
I walked into the school and looked around. It was pretty nice compared to the last school I went to. I just hope people here are nicer as well. I looked around for the office and let out a sigh it was no where in sight and I'd get lost if I went searching for it. "Hey," A husky voice came from behind me. I jumped started. "Hi," I said with a smile. I turned around to see who I was talking to; the boy… or the student teacher, was very big. He had dark brown hair and a dark skin color. Did I mention how great he looked?

"You look lost," He said with a grin. "Yeah, I'm new here; do you think you could show me where the office is?" I asked. "Yeah sure, its way; come on," The boy replied. "My name is Seth by the way," He added. I smiled happily, "Thanks for the help Seth, my names Ceira,"

After he helped e find the office, he left to meet up with his own friends. I let out sigh and found my first class. I had science and it was hell, everyone was asking where I came from and stuff like that. It pissed me off. It was lunch time, and when I tried to find a table, I failed miserable. "Hey Ceira!" Seth's voice came from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him "Hi Seth," I said as I get to his table. "You can sit with us if you want," He said smiling "okay," I sigh happily. At least I wasn't a loner. I met a few different people; there was Kally, Matt, Jamie and Quil. They were all really nice to mean and didn't as where or why I came here. When I got home I let out a sigh. If I got new friends here that means I have more secrets to keep.

* * *

I know its very short but it will be longer i just was very tired today. . yeah! :) hope you like it Review.


End file.
